User blog:Wiki-LPS100/Bounty Board 3.0
PLEASE, DO NOT TOUCH - THIS IS A PLACEHOLDER FOR ACTUAL PAGE! ONLY ADMINS CAN TOUCH THIS PAGE! ---- With the v2.10.0 update and the v2.11.0 update, School of Dragons changed a lot, from updating the graphics to organization, and the old Bounty Board being very outdated (last edit was in March 9th, 2017), it's better if a new one is created. I'll try to keep this up-to-date as well as make sure things are under control. Legends Primary Importance Dragon Table= Dragons are one of the main mechanisms in the game but are somewhat harder to get if you don't have a good hoard of gems for the eggs. Down below, there's a table about if the Dragons have pictures for their growth, skins, a list about the dragons respective skins and if that section was added and if it has pictures. Please, make sure you read the How to Contribute before contributing to the wiki. |-|Dragon Skins Table= This is the table that represents: *Which dragons don't have the respective pictures; *Which dragons needs to be updated; *Which dragons are already done; Mind you, this table represents if the dragons have their respective pictures, it's the list that shows if the dragons have their respective skin sections. |-|Adding skin sections= This is a list with all the dragons that have skins of all kinds. When a dragon is strike, it means that the section has been added however, it's the table on the former tabber that will show if the dragon has the respective skins or not, including their Titan stage (if they have one). Special and Crystal skins: Crystal Skins *Deadly Nadder- Ice Crystal Nadder+Titan *Sand Wraith - Ruby Sand Wraith+Titan Element-esque Skins *Eruptodon - Winter Eruptodon *Gronckle - Earth Gronckle+Titan *Monstrous Nightmare - Ashen Nightmare+Titan Hero Skins *Deadly Nadder - Stormfly+Titan *Gronckle - Meatlug+Titan *Hideous Zippleback - Barf and Belch+Titan *Monstrous Nightmare - Hookfang+Titan *Sand Wraith - Default Skin+Titan *Scauldron - Default Skin *Shockjaw - Default Skin *Stormcutter - Cloudjumper+Titan *Sweet Death - Default Skin *Thunderdrum - Thornado+Titan *Whispering Death - Groundsplitter+Titan *Woolly Howl - Default Skin+Titan Others *Changewing - Camouflaged (glass, water, snow and stone) Changewing *Fireworm Queen - Glow Fireworm Queen Class Paint *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Hideous Zippleback *Monstrous Nightmare *Night Fury *Stormcutter *Thunderdrum Hero Racing Paint *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Hideous Zippleback *Night Fury War Paint *Boneknapper *Deadly Nadder *Flightmare *Gronckle *Hideous Zippleback *Hotburple *Monstrous Nightmare *Raincutter *Rumblehorn (Red War Paint and War Paint) *Scauldron *Skrill *Smothering Smokebreath *Stormcutter *Thunderdrum *Typhoomerang *Whispering Death Dreadfall Skins and Vivid Dreadfall Skins *Deadly Nadder *Hideous Zippleback *Gronckle *Night Fury *Monstrous Nightmare 'Racing Stripes/Paint:' Boulder: *Catastrophic Quaken *Eruptodon *Grapple Grounder *Groncicle *Gronckle *Hotburple *Shovelhelm *Thunderpede Mystery: *Armor Wing *Boneknapper *Buffalord *Changewing *Death Song *Flightmare Sharp: *Devilish Dervish *Prickleboggle(Located in: Adding skin sections) Due to Prickleboggle Racing Stripes/Paint suddenly becoming excluive, there's no way of getting pictures for it. *Raincutter *Razorwhip *Scuttleclaw *Timberjack Stoker: *Fireworm Queen *Flame Whipper *Hobblegrunt *Moldruffle *Monstrous Nightmare *Night Terror *Silver Phantom *Singetail *Terrible Terror Strike: *Night Fury *Skrill *Triple Stryke Tidal: *Sand Wraith *Scauldron *Shockjaw *Tide Glider *Windwalker Tracker: *Deadly Nadder *Mudraker *Rumblehorn 'Racing Colors:' Boulder: *Gronckle *Hotburple *Snafflefang *Whispering Death Mystery: *Boneknapper *Changewing *Flightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Snaptrapper Sharp: *Razorwhip *Scuttleclaw *Speed Stinger *Stormcutter Stoker: *Fireworm Queen *Moldruffle *Monstrous Nightmare *Terrible Terror Strike: *Night Fury *Skrill *Snow Wraith *Triple Stryke *Woolly Howl Tidal: *Sand Wraith *Scauldron *Shockjaw *Sliquifier *Thunderdrum *Tide Glider *Windwalker Tracker: *Deadly Nadder *Rumblehorn |-|Characters= Characters need a description similiar to Dragons since they are one of the main mechanisms in School of Dragons. |-|Locations= |-|Quests and Stable Missions= User:YanagiNiTsubame/sandbox/Quests|Quests Secondary Importance The Farm= |-|Minigames and Eel Roast= |-|Achievements= |-|General= |-|Volunteers= Notes Category:Blog posts